The Society (Babylon)
The Society (also known as Sosaeti) is a secret organization of agents (mostly reffered to as Samurai in military units) and sworn enemies of the Death Hunters, whom they had fought a continuous, secretive war throughout the three centuries of recorded history since 1689 C.E.. Wherea as the Death Hunters strove for power over the Humans for the Zon Ghouls and most importantly, to liberate Rahoon from his tomb to lead them again. The Society fight for humanity's free will, allowed progression of new ideas to grow to further understand everything they once cnsidered in their recorded history as myth and legend. Even to help better themselves. History Early History In the year 1689, the Anakadian ship the Genyomasha was travelling to the Tau system for the Sha'dahl Empire for Rahoon's exacution but when a Zon Ghoul warcruiser uncloaked itself to attend rescueing for their master, the two ships exchanged blasts at eachother. The prison ship had activated it's hyperdrive to enter starthrust but were followed by the Zon Ghoul battle cruiser. The two ships went into a blind jump into hyperspace, accidently entering the Sol system, one of the isolated star systems the alliance placed to avoid Level-0 natives' evolution. Both were too damaged and crashed landed in Japan. A small village named Yinuki, it's villagers were nearby to witness two ships in flames or meteors to them crashed landed in the mountains. Sajin Kikurinmaru the village leader who was curious after seeing the shape of the 'meteor' decidied to send a few of his people, including samurai to invesigate the area it crashed and founded what remained of the ship. Believing the Anakadians to be human because of thier physical appearance, brought the suvivors back to their village nursed the survivors back to health. Few of the samurai were intrigued and facinated by their weapons and armor being made with very skilled craftsmanship, the surviviors were beginning to recover from their wounds they were welcomed in the village by Sajin, a well respected samurai and leader of the villager. Realised their ship was beyond repair with little low-technology on the planet and even thought they would get the comunication systems back online the transmission would take months, possibly years after the crash. Although they managed to recover some technology that were repairable and remain in Yinuki as a little surprise the villagers recognise them as mortal as they are. They pulled the out sacophigus from the crashed vessel and hidden it inside the nearby mountain, warned by what sleeps must never be releashed in it the shamans cast a 'barrier' so no evil spirits would aid the creature to escape it's prison. Hisagi Uzanua already, the youngest crew membet and one of the remaining high officers easily settled in the village, finding Sajin reading some of his books for his curious of what lies above the skys of Earth, he was interested to know more about their people and what other worlds were like in the heavens. Hisagi also met his daughter Mazaki who had nursed him back to health and immediately developed romantic feelings for the Anakadian who she believes was brought to them by the gods. As days pass the Anakadians and the human natives already settled, the Samurai were interested in learning their combat skills and the metal they used for their armor. Many of the villagers were very curious to know how many have kept their youthful appearances through their years but took a while to understand about their race and cultures. Death Hunters "These Zon Ghouls you described sound like devils, trying to escape from hell. Now I see why you tried to clense the heavens of these demons." After nearly three months, during a foggy day one of the fishermen came back describing demons killing travellers and serpants with legs possesing them and became what the demons were now. In Desbelief that their enemies could still be around, Sajin suggest they send a scout party to investigate; sending a few of theirs and the Samurai would help things but what they found was disturbing as the Zon Ghouls had too survived after attacking a few villages over time the crash and later invaded the village to demand that the Anakadians and their master be handed over to them. Knowing their strength and abilities, Sajin ordered the women, children and the elderly to the shelters in order to defend Yinuki against the Zon Ghouls. The Zon Ghouls travelled through the forest with the fog by their side, some took forms of Samurai-like appearances and used horses to blend in with the Natives, the Samurai and Anakadians held their stance and fought together against the enemy forces. Formation The battle was almost lost to the Zon Ghouls for their superior strength when the sheltered villagers and more Samurai arrived in aide, driving many of the Zon Ghouls that survived the battle for Yinuki and fled deep in the forests. Sajin thanked everyone who defended their home, most of all to the Anakadians upon the death of their captain, Moshito Sayoku during the celebration proposed to bring more but few people into the order to help bring their people across the Earth to fight the Zon Ghouls as they may be travelling further around the planet; naming it the Society or in their native language "Sosaeti" to find any artifacts left by such gods, supernatural creatures or higher beings entirely unkown to them that may be dangerous to their kind and learn to use them upon further understanding. Bringing their kind into the stars to see more above. Many agreed, forming alliances and friendship with many to establish the Organisation by doing so to bring them together more when he granted his daughter, Masaki to be married to Hisagi to form the new friendship of Humans and Anakadians. Setsuma Rebllion The Japanese Government started to modernize itself from the influence of Western cultures in 1877 C.E., the Society soon discover that this was a Death Hunter plot to weaken their military strength by forcing all samurai to abandon their pride and honor for the new government. Kindomi Anato, a spiritual sensitive human who learned of their plans suggest on joining the Satsuma Rebellion or atleast recruit as many potential recruits for their secret war against the Death Hunters. The Council approved of this decision and Saigō Takamori's honorable act of sacrifice at the end of the rebellion their numbers greatly increased by over 10,000 samurai, hundreds of shinobi, including former samurai after faking their deaths from the battle to regain their honor and Japan after learning the truth of the rebellion. Expansion Over the years after the war, its numbers grew and created muliple branches for each country they set up and divided others by sub-branches. The remaining technologes from the Anakadian ship proved useful to reverse engineer with the top scientists to equel the Death Huners' growing power and eventually fought against the governments they were trying to protect from their influence which was hardly surprising for them from their capabilities to blend in well. 21st Century In the new millennium the Society agents have tried to help Al Gore becoming president for the United States but failed by the Death Hunters influence to successfully make George W. Bush president of the US, realising the manipulations they would use on him to go to war against petty conflicts. Realising the increasing threat the aliens pose and their ability of manipulation through societies they discuss how the world will be in the near future after the war. In 2008 C.E. Several of the Council members discuss over the dissappearance of a young girl named Kirara Animagi when they truly discovered was kidnapped by off-world Zon Ghouls who made a blind jump into their system. Organization Military The collective military structure is closey similiar to that of the Empire and the Kingdom of Anakkra but more of a hiarchical with it split into chapters that represents each founding Branch they serve, but all have equal roles in the Society. They adopted a few traditional militaries from Japanese, Chinese and possibly from Anakadians. Many start out as Agents and Samurai and work up through different ranks by achievement. Over the years they have included other races in similar roles to understand one another's differences and even humans from from nations that were usually rivals. Ranks Council The highest ranks in the organization are the Council with responsibilties and control their own branchs and sub-branches they command. They are well respected by many in the Society and have the authority to whatever it takes to conceal their secret from public knowledge, so long as its humane if the situation isn't a threat to them. Samurai Elite The Samurai are the elite forces of the Society's military. So far they were named after the honourable warriors who faught alongside with the founding members against the Zon Ghouls. The main weapons of choice ar projectile weapons and katana swords, or any bladed weapons of their skills. They placed into different chapters and each of them have a custom design to identify them. Agents Agents are a common use to observe and find anything abnormal or alien to humans. They work with the Samurai and other agents from different branches in role for missions or orders from the Council. Like the Samurai they are trained for combat in many styles. Article Links *http://babylonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Society Category:Babylon Universe Category:Organizations Category:Stubs Category:Copyright